Bridging Worlds (Rin Okumura x Reader)
by rinaeria89
Summary: 10 years ago a powerful demon escaped Gehenna, looking for refuge in the human world. Aerianna, Satan's servant, fell in love with a powerful exorcist and gave birth to a hybrid child. This child would become the sole being alive capable of surviving possession by Satan. To protect the human race from doom, her powers were sealed away by the Vatican. Now she has awakened.


Rin's P.O.V

I scowl nervously, eyeing the suspicious demon with cautious intent. His sly grin perplexes me, allowing me to evaluate his folly more coherently. Upon intruding our home unexpectedly, Mephisto Pheles insists on an urgent meeting. My tail wags with intrepid irritation. From the corner of my eye, I witness Yukio's brow tremble with agitation. A meeting with Sir Pheles can never serve any sort of good.

"You will be pleased to know that I have arranged for a new housemate to be lodging with you. They will arrive this afternoon." He excitedly vaunts, spreading his hands in a triumphant manner like a sideshow clown. Yukio and I both stiffen with shock, neither of us expecting the tribulation. Somewhere in my chest, I can feel my heart set ablaze with rejoice. The new company will be a refreshing change from the incessant nagging of my younger brother. Deviously, I daydream about all the antics and fun we will have together. Yukio, on the other hand, is still focused on the logistics. His apprehensive expression speaks volumes to the school director. "There is, in fact, a remarkably legitimate reason for this alteration. The Vatican was more than impressed with Rin's contribution to the Kyoto fiasco and has deemed it necessary to assure his development into a successful exorcist. Despite the blatant evidence, they still refuse to trust Rin entirely. Although, he has proven himself in battle, they insist he demonstrate his skills as a member of society. Your new housemate will be an average student, unaware of the cram school. It is Rin's job to make sure he keeps his demonic origin a secret for the duration of the student's stay. Are we clear?" Yukio nods to demonstrate his compliance and Mephisto rises to leave. His parting gesture is a grotesquely animated wink. A cloud of dust ensues and when it dissipates the school director has vanished.

The air goes still, heavy from a feeling of unrest. Both Yukio and I look to each other with slight worry in our eyes. Such a simple request could only spell disaster. With the meeting finished, it's time to head to class. Yukio pulls on my wrist, dragging me along behind him, unaware of the danger that lurks ahead.

The bell chimes, signifying the commencement of class. I grunt with dissatisfaction towards another mindlessly boring day. I stare vacantly out of the window, taking in the familiar world around me. It's the same view day after day. Without fail, things refuse to change. I lean back, hanging my head in defeat. My sigh echoes and the teacher coughs to regain my attention. I give a small apologetic chuckle, but my attention is diverted. A frail girl peers expectantly around the door of the classroom. The teacher notices the unnerved girl and ushers her in promptly. Once her figure emerges into the room, a startled hush befalls the class. Rays of light bounce like a luminescent frame around her face, igniting her features with unparalleled beauty. Her (h/c) strands encompass her being in a godly glow, everyone shudders. A light rose blush creeps into my cheeks and I feel my heart beat pound against the hallow walls of my demonic chest. This girl is astonishingly beautiful. Her (e/c) irises dance in the mid-autumn wind, beckoning me to look closer. So I indulge, gazing deeper into her eyes. I freeze, an electrified bolt running down my spine. Upon closer inspection, I notice that her orbs are iced over with a dull haze. At first glance she appears to be a normal girl, but underneath that it seems her complexion is devoid of life. I am so enraptured that I miss the introduction, not hearing her name. Ashamed at my insolence, I look away out of embarrassment as she makes her way to the seat diagonal to mine. For the rest of the class I stare with lust at the mysterious girl.

After what feels like an eternity, the bell rings. My saviour has come to free me from the wretched grasps of education. I exult, turning my attention to the desk where the new student is seated. But, to my surprise, it is vacant. I pout with disappointment. I missed my opportunity to talk to her.

I make my way to the main courtyard, where I sit in wait of my younger brother. Minutes pass and he still hasn't shown his mole face. My foot taps in a sinusoidal manner, revealing my aggravation. Suddenly, my hearing hones in on a muted cry. As I follow the sound, the muffled sobs and pleads become louder. Until, I approach the grueling scene before me. A male student stands, pushing the new student from earlier against the compound's walls. One hand is on either side of her body, preventing her escape. He hisses crude insults into her ear. "You're just a sad, pathetic monster. A demon who needs to be sent back to hell." He continues to scream, her face contorting with dread. The vile threats continue in an onslaught of furry and I lose control of my emotions. Out of instinct I burst forward, running at full speed toward the assailant. Once I'm close enough, I lower my shoulder and bend my knees. I build up tension in my joints in order to pounce. I release and my shoulder collides with the deviant's chest. He stumbles backwards and regains his balance.

"Asshole." I mutter under my breath as I push the girl behind me. I assume a protective stance in front of her. My fists clenched, ready for a counter attack.

"Stay the hell out of this." He spits with venom, racing forward and raising his fist in the air with predatory precision. He launches a punch towards my face and I sustain the full blow. Then, I feel a burly hand wrap around my throat, my back pushed into the crumbling concrete wall. My breath hitches and my eyes blur from the inhuman force. I feel my hands shake beneath me and a cough escapes my blood drained lips. My eyes flicker for a moment, catching a glimpse of the frightened student. Her eyes spill over with concern, desperate to intervene. But, it is evident she is unsure how. Her coy stature indicates that she has never faced confrontation, I cannot rely on her for help. As the blood continues to drain from my head, I feel my consciousness slip. There won't be much time until darkness consumes me and I pass out. Damn. Where is four eyes when you need him?

"Get your hands off of him!" The girl shrieks with ear splitting fervor. For such a shrill girl her voice embodies that of a deranged beast. She steps forward in order to interject in the conflict, but she stops in her tracks. As she reaches her hand out to grasp the man who holds me hostage an unexpected turn of events occurs. Without warning, there is a brief spark followed by a burst of radiant white light that strikes the ground between me and the Cretan who holds me by the throat. The air around us crackles with electrified moans that are shortly silenced by the girlish scream of a terrified school boy. The student releases his hand and falls backwards onto the dirt. His complexion has faded into a ghostly white, pupils dilated and skin trembling. He scrambles to his feet, clamoring inaudible nonsense as he frantically retreats. I laugh haughtily to myself, bringing my hand to my face to wipe the dried blood from underneath my nose. I turn towards the girl in order to evaluate her physical state. But, just as before, she has conveniently vanished. I return to the courtyard where Yukio awaits my arrival, disappointment filling my weary chest. From there, we disembark for our residence.

Shortly after we have returned to our residence, a harsh chime echoes from the front door. Yukio promptly answers and is faced with an overly eccentric Mephisto Pheles. Upon recognizing who is accompanying him, I huff a sigh of relief. "I'm grateful to introduce you to your new housemate (f/n) (l/n)!" She will be lodging here for the remainder of the year, so you boys better be on your best behaviour." Mephisto coos, a look of discomfort at his glorified antics accompanying (f/n)'s face. I laugh slightly to myself, feeling satisfied that I'm not the only one who is disgusted by his demeanor. I'm glad she is okay. I smile warmly, my expression radiating affection and care. "Now, one of you, grab Miss (l/n)'s belongings and show her to her room." Without hesitation, I involuntarily offer my assistance. I race forward and grab the suitcase from (f/n)'s grasp, a cheeky grin consuming my face. She giggles softly and follows me upstairs.

Eventually, we reach her quarters and I carefully place her suitcase on the floor. I'm about to turn around when she stumbles into me, losing her balance. Before she has the chance to tumble to the ground, I catch her in my sturdy embrace, lifting her to her feet. Time slows around us, the air grows stagnant and I just stare at her with longing. Her cheeks are set ablaze, filling with a bright crimson. My cheeks parallel hers and I feel my blood begin to boil. An unfamiliar admiration rises in my chest and I tighten my grip. I don't want this moment to end. Embarrassed, she pulls away. I rub the back of my head with chagrin and she begins to laugh shyly.

"It seems we keep meeting like this. Thank you for saving me today." She mumbles. Her nervousness is undeniably adorable. I gently take her hand in mine, giving a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm just glad you're safe." I whisper and she looks up with wide eyes. For the first time, her eyes aren't devoid of life. Like an ethereal sky, they ignite with passion. Never in my life did I ever think I would get the chance to see all the stars at once, but here they are in the gaze of one incredible person. "Thankfully, that bolt of lightning came at just the right time! I didn't know the weather was calling for a dry storm." I joke, but I notice her expression turns grim. The atmosphere takes on an eerie aura and I feel (f/n) once again shroud herself in a cloud of mystery. Who is this strange girl? My thoughts are interrupted as Yukio calls for me from downstairs. "The bathroom is down the hall and to the left, if oyu need anything Yukio and I are 2 doors to the right." I explain in brief detail as I frantically depart in order to heed to my brother's commands.

Once downstairs, he grabs me violently by the wrist and drags me towards a door. Inserting his cram school key, he pushes me through. Adding to a day full of unexplained firsts, the mighty exorcist Yukio Okumura has fear in his voice. "It's an emergency."


End file.
